


Done Playing it Safe

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M, Fluff, One hell of a thief, Pre-reltionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Several months after Leonard is brought back they encounter his sister and Cisco on a trip back to 2017. While spending the day together they realize that maybe they have a shot together after all, but is it worth the risks?CaptainCanary & GoldenVibe, Mixen implied





	Done Playing it Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Tumblr's ficcingcaptaincanary. Sara and Len see a non-canon Legends of Flarrowverse pairing that makes them realize they’re in love.
> 
> Basically just a fluffy one shot. Because the Snart siblings deserve to be happy, Cisco and Sara deserve to be happy, all my Legends/Flash babies deserve some happiness okay?

* * *

 

                “So where exactly are we going in a such a hurry Lance?” Leonard drawls, long strides easily keeping up with her brisk pace.

                “Felicity and Laurel both told me about a little coffee shop,” she spins in a tight circle, “It should be around here,”

                “Jitters?” he offers casually

                “Yeah,” she looks at him, “You know it.”

                “Well,” he drawls out the word, pretending not to notice her inhale as he lays his hands on her shoulders, turning her to the left and motioning down the street. “This is my city after all.” She just beams at him, grabbing his elbow as they begin walking toward the building. At first they walk in silence, giving him nothing to focus on besides the pressure of her hand over his leather jacket. Or the way her eyes sparkle as she looks around the city. She’ll ask an occasional question and he’ll offer a basic answer. He motions to banks he’s robbed, or stores he’s hit. She points out where her mother works, or places she’s heard Felicity mention.

                When they arrive Jitters is busy, but not overly crowded; Sara goes to get drinks while he offers to find a table. Making a slight detour as he notices the familiar young man sitting at alone at a high table. “Cisco,” he smirks. “Fancy meeting you here.”

                “Cold,” The scientist straightens. “What are you doing here?”

                “Came for a drink,” he glances around, “Where are the rest of your team?” his head tilts as he notices, the rose lying on the table, “Are you on a date Ramone?”

                Before he can answer a female voice draws his attention. “Lenny!” He turns just in time for Lisa to wrap her arms around his neck; he stiffens fractionally at the contact but quickly relaxes and returns her embrace.

                “Hey Sis,” he offers an almost smile as they separate.

                “I didn’t know you were in town,” she gives an exaggerated pout.

                “We just got in,” Sara replies, walking up with a smile and two to-go cups in hand.

                “Sara!” Lisa grins, and once the cups are on the table the girls share a brief embrace. “it’s good to see you.”

                “Wait,” Cisco, looks between the women. “Sara, as in Sara Lance?”

                She turns to look at the young man, “That’s me,” her brow quirks, “Who’s asking?”

                “This is Cisco,” Lisa begins, “He’s-”

                “He’s part of Team Flash.” Leonard finishes, reaching out to pick up the cup nearest him.

                “Oh,” Sara brightens, “You’re the one who designed my suit then?” he just nods; before Leonard can comment she adds. “It’s perfect, thank you.” She takes a sip of her coffee before offering him a smile.

                “I’m glad…I mean, don’t mention it…I” he stumbles, face reddening slightly.

                “Breathe,” Lisa chuckles, reaching over to lay her hand across his on the table.

                His attention moves to the woman now standing at his side and he offers a gentle smile. A whispered “thanks,” before shifting his hand so their fingers lace.

                Len bristles, quickly looking between the pair; noting his sister’s smile and the adoration in the young man’s eyes. He clears his throat, “Something we should know?” Though he can already see Sara grinning in his peripherals.

                For a moment Lisa just looks at him, brow furrowing, then with a glance at their hands she rolls her eyes. “I’m a big girl Lenny, I’m allowed to date.”

                He turns to the young man, “Ramone, a word.” His voice is cold as he motions to an empty table a few over and begins walking.

                Cisco glances at Lisa, who offers an encouraging smile and, “You’ll be fine.” Before motioning him over.

                “He’s not armed,” Sara quips as he slides off his stool and moves toward the older man.

Leonard watches him approach, the young man faking confidence as he takes a seat across the table. Len had always liked Cisco. He found the young man intelligent over the course of their encounters; not to mention loyal and willing to do anything to protect his family. Though what his sister saw in him was more than he could guess.

“Look,” Cisco can’t hide the almost tremble in his voice, “If you are here to threaten me, to scare me off it won’t work.”

Leonard refrains from smirking, settling for a level stare instead. “Who my sister dates is her business;” crossing his arms over his chest he adds, “I’m just making sure you understand what happens if you hurt her.”

* * *

 

                The girls watch the boys take seats, Lisa glancing over at the blonde. “There’s no way my brother isn’t armed.”

                “Obviously,” Sara lifts onto the barstool next to her. “But he doesn’t have the cold gun, and I thought it might help his nerves.” She picks up the rose, twirling it between her fingers. “So, he’s your mystery date huh?”

                Lisa nods, smiling again. “Yes,”

                “You seemed to take that well,” she motions to the other table, “Your brother stepping in and all.”

                Lisa chuckles, “Lenny has always vetted my dates; but he never tries to force my decision.” She gives a sad smile, “He’s always looked after me; the scary big brother thing is just part of him having my back.” She shrugs, “Besides, I’m allowed the same for him should he ever take a partner.”

                Sara nods, “Taking what I’ve heard, the two of you do make an unusual couple.”

                “Yeah, not everyday you hear a love story that starts with kidnapping.” She shakes her head, smiling softly as she fingers a fallen petal. “But he makes me smile, and that counts for something.” She pauses, eyes coming up to meet Sara’s, “Especially after-” she trails off and Sara just nods her understanding. Her own heart aching as she thinks to their first meeting, and the news she’d been forced to give the other woman. “So,” She glances over to where Cisco is beginning to squirm under her brother’s gaze, “How long has it been for the two of you?”

                Sara takes a moment to think, trying to average out the timing. “A couple months since last time we were here.” She shrugs, “Thought we could use a day off, in our own time for a bit.”

                “Well,” Sara smiles at the way she drawls out the word, so like her brother. “Cisco and I were going to walk at the park, why don’t you two join us?”

                “Sounds peachy,” both girls look up at Leonard’s voice, Cisco coming to stand beside Lisa.

                “Great!” They grab their drinks and head to the door. Lisa and Cisco lead, entwined hands swinging between them as they walk. By the time they reach the park Leonard and Sara have long finished their drinks, tossing the cups in the nearest trash can and walking the narrow path side by side. “So,” she paused, waiting till he turned to look at her then motioning to the couple “She seems happy.”

                “It would appear so.” He shrugs, watching as Lisa bumps shoulders with the shorter boy playfully. “She was taken by him the first time we met,”

                “He seems like a good kid,” she gives him a teasing smile, “Hopefully you didn’t scare him to badly.”

                “I merely made it clear who he will deal with if she’s hurt,” He shakes his head, “She could definitely do worse.”

                She nods, and after a pause comments, “Lisa would probably like to talk with you, catch up on what’s happened since we last saw her.”

                “This is fine,” he frowns, “We don’t really do feelings.”

                Sara thinks of Laurel, of all the times they _didn’t_ talk and all the visits she would never get to have. How much she would give for just one more chance at _feelings_. And with a huff she speeds up, stopping just behind the pair and tapping Cisco on the shoulder. He jumps and she gives a rushed “Sorry,” to keep from laughing. “I was just wondering if I could ask you a couple things about my suit?”

                “Oh, um sure.” He looks at Lisa who waves it off before turning and making her way back to her brother. “So, what do you want to know?” he asks as Sara settles into a comfortable pace at his side.

                She makes up a couple questions, and asks if there’s something particular she should be applying to the leather for maintenance. From there the conversation moves to his team and the city itself. When it falls quiet she notices him fidget, a nervous tick she’s seen many times over the years. “How did you and Lisa meet?”

                He glances over at her, “Well the first time was when she, Leonard and Mick kidnapped me to make them weapons.” He waved his hand dismissively. “But I think what you want to know is a little different.” He seemed thoughtful before finally speaking. “It was after you all left to save the future;” he chuckled, “I came home one night to find she’d broken in through my window and was on my couch eating popcorn and watching Princess Bride.” He shrugged, “She would drop in every couple weeks after that. We would spend the evening playing games or watching a movie.”

                “And your team was cool with that?” Sara interjected.

                He shook his head, “I never told them.” He sighed, “I knew Lisa wouldn’t hurt me, and the company was a nice change.” He frowned, “But one night she was different. She came to my door with puffy eyes and looking so….” He paused, frowning as he thought back. “She just looked so lost.” He sighed, “After learning her brother was gone she came around more, stayed longer. And I don’t know, somewhere along the way I realized things felt off when she wasn’t around.”

                “Yeah,” She thought of the long months after the Oculus, of realizing exactly how much she’d grown accustomed to Leonard’s presence in her life. Of missing the card games and someone to drink with. How much she’d come to trust and confide in him.

                “So,” he shrugged, “I figured what the heck, and after a couple more visits got up the courage to ask her on a proper date.” He smiled fondly, “And six months later, now we’re here.”

* * *

 

                Leonard had watched Sara run up to the pair, shaking his head as she struck up conversation with the lab technician. Lisa had moved to walk at his side, and for a long while they walked in comfortable silence. He’ll admit it’s nice to have her close, to know she’s safe and happy. But his eyes are often drawn back to Sara, the cat like grace of her gait or how she keeps running her hand through her hair when the wind blows it.

                “I was surprised to see you without Mick, is everything okay?” He hears the touch of concern in her voice and shakes his head.

                “Mick is fine; he had other company.”

                Her eyes light up, “Sara didn’t tell me he found someone too! What are they like?”

                “Stubborn, but she’s good with him. He relaxes more, smiles even.” He casts her a side glance, “And you?” he motions to the other young man, “This didn’t sound like one of your playful distractions.”

                She shakes her head, “It’s not. Cisco is different, he cares for me Len, as more than just an asset. He makes me think maybe we could be something real.” she pauses, glancing toward him. “He makes me want to be better, be more than what I’ve always been -” She huffs, “It’s hard to explain.”

                His response is somewhere between a huff and a laugh. “I understand more than you think.”

                “Who would have thought huh?” her smile is teasing, “Professional thieves, and we go falling for heroes of all things.” Before he can respond she adds, “And don’t even try to deny it;” she motions toward Sara, “I see the way you look at her, how you gravitate toward her in a room.” She shakes her head a little, “I’ve seen you look at diamonds less intently than her,” As if on que Sara laughs, and Leonard’s eyes shift to her just in time to catch her casting a smile back toward them.

He sighs, returning his gaze to the path “After everything that’s happened, I’m not sure she would even want more.” He shakes his head. “She could do better.”

                “So?” He turns at the question, lifting a brow to which his sister merely rolls her eyes. “Cisco could have done better, but that hasn’t stopped him. Besides,” there’s a rare tenderness in her voice, “We aren’t our parents Lenny, we aren’t bound to choosing their mistakes.”

                He isn’t sure how to reply, and is relieved by the obnoxious ringing in front of them. Cisco pulls a phone from his pocket and the pair stop walking. He hangs up as Leonard and Lisa approach, Sara frowning. “Is everything okay?”

                Cisco nods, “Yeah, but they need my help with something at the lab.” He turns to Lisa, “Sorry Gold, looks like I won’t make it to the play tonight after all.”

                She smiles, “It’s fine Cisco,” she leans down for a chaste kiss, “Go be a hero.”

                He beams at her, “I’ll call as soon as I’m free.” Turning to Leonard he offers a curt nod. “Captain,” He offers Sara a smile “Canary, it was a pleasure.” And with one last wave he makes his way along a small side path that would lead back to the main roads.

                “Should we go help?” Sara inquires as they lose sight of him

                “No,” Len’s drawl is coupled with deep frown. “this is not our mission Birdie.”

                “Len’s right, they can handle it.” Lisa pats her pocket, “Besides, if they need backup they will call.” As they begin walking he can still see some tension in Sara’s shoulders, as if any minute they’ll be called to the battlefield. But as she and Lisa talk about some new movie or book she begins to settle. He makes an occasional comment, but for the most part remains silent. By the time they reached the main roads it’s dusk. “I should be getting back,” Lisa smiles, “I was nice to see you both.”

                “You too, next time we’ll be in I will try and get you more notice.” Sara embraces her, smiling as they pull away. “And I’m happy for you and Cisco.”

                “We still have a lot to figure out, and it’s not going to be easy.” Lisa meets her brother’s eyes. “But some things are worth the risk.” She walks over to hug him. “Take care Lenny.”

                He returns the embrace, pressing a soft kiss to her crown before stepping back. “See you around Sis.” And flashing one last smile she turns and makes her way back toward the glowing city.

* * *

 

                After Lisa leaves they begin their own walk back toward the Waverider, stopping to pick up food along the way. Sara is grateful for the quiet walk, allowing her time to sort through her thoughts. Though Leonard’s knuckles keep brushing against hers as they walk, and she must continually resist the urge to slip her palm into his larger hand. It doesn’t help that she can feel his eyes on her, her face flushing which she blames on the wind.

                They settle into his room, as they have most nights since his return. They’re sitting on opposite ends of the bed, bag of fries between them as they each eat their sandwiches. “I don’t care what Rip says,” Sara pulls the foil on her burger back a little further, “Replicated food will never be as good as the real stuff.” He nods, offering her that almost smile that only appears when they are alone. It’s quiet a little longer before she turns to face him, “Do you think they’ll be okay, your sister and Cisco?”

                “I’d say they stand as good a chance as anyone.” His brow furrows, “Why do you ask?”

                She shrugs, “Just wondering…living like we all do, it’s easier when you have someone beside you.”

                “What about you Assassin?” he drawls, “Do you miss having someone else?”

                She shakes her head, thinking of Nyssa and Ollie. Of the others she’d chased while Leonard was gone. “I did,” she looks at him, biting her lip slightly. “But I’ve got you now.”

                He watches her intently, and she feels the heat climbing her neck before he finally replies. “Is that so?” She nods, something in the way he watches her causing butterflies. “Sara,” he shifts, moving closer to her and suddenly she can’t breathe. Her eyes drawn to his lips as his tongue darts across them. His piercing blue eyes are watching her carefully, as if he’s afraid she may run.

                “Len, what are you doing?” she breathes.

                “Being one hell of a thief,” he smirks, then sliding his hand behind her head he dips in for a kiss. It takes only moments for her to melt against him, hands coming up to fist in his shirt as she pulls him closer. By the time, they pull away they are both breathless, and Sara’s head is swimming. His eyes meet hers “I’ve wanted to do that since I got back.”

                “Why didn’t you?” she asks,

                “Wasn’t sure you still wanted it,” he pressed his forehead to hers, “I didn’t want to press you about it.” She laughs quietly, and he pulls back with a frown. “What’s so funny?”

                “I was waiting on you,” she shakes her head. “I remember what it was like when I first came back; so many jumbled thoughts and memories. I wanted to give you time…”

                Now he was the one smiling, hand shifting to cover hers where it sat on the bed. “Then we’re really going to try this?” He met her eyes, “It could be ugly…I’m not always easy to be around.”

                “Neither am I,” she shrugged, “But every relationship is full of risks.” Her free hand reached up to rest against his cheek, something inside warming as he leans into her touch. “But I’m tired of playing it safe, especially when I could lose you again.”

                “I don’t plan on going anywhere Birdie,” she just leans forward to slant her mouth over his once more, pressing him back into the bed as his hands settle near her waist.

                When they break for air she curls into his side, reveling in the feel of his arm around her waist. They stay like that, just talking, for a while. When Leonard gets up to get them drinks Sara grabs her phone, quickly pulling up Lisa’s number to text.

**Hey Lisa, are you free to get coffee tomorrow? Looks like we need to have that scary talk between little sister and Len’s partner.**

A couple minutes pass; she changes into shorts and one of Leonard’s tops to sleep in when her phone finally buzzes.

**It’s about time!**  
**Now we can go on double dates**


End file.
